Simultaneous switching outputs (SSO) can be an issue affecting circuit performance. For example, a semiconductor device can have a plurality of outputs to output a set of values, such as data bits, control bits, and the like. The outputs may connect to another semiconductor device via pads and wirings, which can have large capacitance. In order to drive the large capacitance load rapidly, a large scale driver can be used to provide large current driving capability at each output. When a large number of outputs switch simultaneously from high to low or from low to high, large amounts of current can pass through the semiconductor device in short time. The large spontaneous current can increase spontaneous power consumption. In addition, the large spontaneous current can generate power supply and ground level variance as a result of an inductance effect. Further, the power supply and ground level variance may lead to slew rate variance. Consequently, the power supply and ground level variance and the slew rate variance may harm signal integrity, such as inducing a logic error.